


Naturally [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton is awesome. Neal thinks so too. (A Clinton/Neal vid to Selena Gomez's song "Naturally".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally [vid]

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/dFvCp-fqsss)  
**Download:** [AVI (56Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_Naturally_chinashop.avi) | [MP4 (14Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_Naturally_chinashop.mp4) (right click, save as)

["Naturally" lyrics by Antonina Armato, Tim James and Devrim Karaoglu](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/selenagomezthescene/naturally.html)


End file.
